The chosen one, cursed or gifted?
by al red
Summary: On a stormy night a man appears with a boy. A boy said to have a great impact on the future. As the years pass the world takes a turn to the worst and the boy is said to be the chosen one to stop this. At the same time the boy discovers powers that make him special, but are these powers a gift or a curse?


A man sat on a chair looking out the window of a small village. The man looked worried as he eyed the storm that was hitting the land all around him. The winds were hitting everything violently as the lighting strikes shock the very earth.

As the man kept observing this monster of nature something caught his attention as lighting strikes seemed to focused on a single spot not to far from the village. A light started to glow forcing the man to look away. When he looked back his eyes widened comically at the sight.

There was a small box where the light shown and next to said box there was a man who looked straight at the villager and signaled him to approach him.

The villager was scared and reluctant but his curiousity took over as he wanted to know more about this man. As the villager went outside and approached the man he was surprised to find that there seemed to be an invisible dome protecting them from the rain.

Before the say anything the man spoke.

"Be at ease Rick Jones, I mean you no harm, I am here to deliver something, someone very special that I need you to take care of."

The villager Rick was too stunned to speak, shocked that this man knew his name. He took this moment however to truly look at the man carefully. He was an impressive 6'4, with a solid build. He had a black suit with black shoes and hat to match. He looked around 30 as he had a big orange beard that he seemed to have no intention to trim, contrasting with the professional look his clothing gave.

He finally got out of his shock and looked at the man suspiciously. "Who are you? What is this something or someone that you want me to guard and why me?" Rick fired in a less than friendly tone.

The man seemed unfazed by this and smiled. "All in due time my friend, all in due time. For now, I can tell you that the world is about to exhibit great change. Dangerous creatures will start appearing at night. Well lit and walled city will be relatively well protected. However villages like this one will be in danger" He ominously.

Rick was about to reply but the man was not done.

"I shall create to create 2 guardians. They shall protect this village with their very life if necessary, so don't need to worry about that. Now I am here to give you my son. He is danger and this the best way to keep him save. His name is Steve, treat him well for he will play a big role in changing the world in the future, for better or worse."

As he finished he hand Rick the box that contained a baby. He seemed to be about 8 month's old, he had dark brown hair and a slightly dark skin color. He was sleeping peacefully.

As Rick looked back at the man he almost dropped the baby at the sight in front of him. The man had somehow summoned eight big pieces of iron it looked like and made them into two piles, he then summoned 2 pumpkin heads placing one on each pile causing a transformation not short from amazing.

The piles began to take form growing humanoid but significantly taller. Their faces began to form with not very defined features except for the eyes. Midnight black eyes that showed wisdom and age. By the end of the transformation, 2 9 feet tall a built that screamed pure power stood in front of the man.

"Well I think that is all for now. I need to get going." He said on a rather easy going tone.

All Rick could do was stare at what the man had done. He pretty much created iron, never mind, life from pretty much nothing at all. "Who are you?" He finally managed.

The man's expression turned serious with a bit of another emotion, guilt?

"I am a powerful yet powerless being that in my arrogance and blindness have put you all in danger. Right now I am putting all my hopes in this child, my son. While it pains me to do this I have no other choice. Tell him what I told you today whenever he asks. I don't want you to hide anything from him as it might make it worse. Once he is ready I will try to visit him to explain things to him to the best of my abilities."

He paused for a second as if preparing for something difficult to say. "He is a very special boy, you will find that in a couple of years. Tell him not to be afraid to embrace his gift, as a part of me that will always be with him when I cannot" He finished with a tear going down his face.

He approach the sleeping boy and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good bye my son, I hope to see you soon." He whispered as he turned and prepared to leave.

"Be good to him Rick, be the father I cannot be. Care for him protect him and most of all always be honest, despite his potential he must choose his path, while he knows as much as possible. Don't lie to try to protect him, it will only hurt him in the end."

With that final message he vanished leaving Rick alone holding a sleeping and calm Steve.

"I don't understand much of what just happened, but I do know this. I will protect you, you seemed to have a hard road ahead of you but know you will always have my support" Said Rick to the sleeping boy. It might have seemed silly but the baby appeared to have a smile grow on his face.

LINE BREAK COMING THROUGH BEEP BEEP

It has been 5 years since that faithfull night when the mysterious man gave Rick his son, warning that things were going to turn to the worst in the near future and boy was he not kidding. The next night strange creatures simply appeared from the darkness. They were the size of men but had a sickly green color to seemed hostile but never attacked the villagers as the guards were pretty darn good at their job.

Every time one would even get close to the village they were launched into the air with such force that they were completely lost of sight if launched in the right direction.

They seemed to be affected by sunlight since as soon as it becomes close to dawn they flee to the jungle and caves. The village doesn't really have much connection with the world as they are self sufficient. Slowly expanding thanks to the available resources.

But being careful not to expand too much to not be in danger of the monsters. It also seems that they don't appear where there is light but that is just a there was the boy Steve.

Different people had different views on young Steve, she some believe him to be the chosen savior from above destined to bring peace to the world. Others though he was a threat and waited him out of the village one way or another.

In Rick eyes the boy was special, he had something that most people around the village lost long ago. Curiousity, he was curious about them world and everything in it. He wanted to go exploring. But knew the dangers that came with that.

Rick kept his promise, he never lied to the boy. When the little child asked for his mom, Rick explained the appearance of his father and everything that had happened that day. For a 5 year old he took it rather well. He cried a bit but that only made his curiousity grow.

He was smart and all the kids around him noticed and stayed away from him for the most part. He didn't mind as he spent his days looking through the library of the village that hasn't been used even by adults for many years. The adults found this odd.

To the kid it was paradise,a window to a world that no one could provide. He got frustrated as he didn't understand somethings but kept reading none the less and learned many things. That he would later go talk through his father about. He was angry against his real father but tried to focus on something else.

After his trips to the library her would go home talk to his father, eat and then off to bed. He stayed late sometimes and saw the giant golems do their job with amazement and admiration.

Rick was proud and intrigued by his little boy. At first he had been reluctant to let him go to the library. He started going daily and Rick thought it was too much but when he saw how his eyes lit up everytime he came back and started talking about what he learned. He knew he couldn't deny him such happiness. Without Rick knowing the boy made his way into the old man's heart with his curiousity and cherry attitude.

As the years passed the boy kept growing more and more curious and that let him to be more knowledgeable than most kids and a good number of adults. The books he read contained amazing info about animals that roamed the world. Ways to change materials into artifacts.

When he was twelve he made trips to the forge to ask about how to make tools. The blacksmith was surprised by the kids curiousity but accepted his request. The blacksmith simply showed him how to take wood and make it into different things. First how you could focus and make it into sticks that could be used for many different things.

There was a lot more to learn but the blacksmith said that sticks were a first good step for a 12 year old. Steve was a bit frustrated but decided to work with what he had. He started making trips to the forest taking wood and making it into sticks. From what he learned he needed certain amount of wood to make sticks of certain size.

He decided to get a little creative however. He discovered that he could take certain amount of wood and it would dissappear into him. He could started making smaller sticks at the tip of his fingers then throwing them against a tree. He also manage to to make a stick as big as him that he could use as a weapon.

When he showed this to his father the older man was stunned. He had heard of being able to absorb matter like wood and changing it's shape. But he heard that this was very limited and only possible by certain blacksmith. The man decided to take his son to the towns mage today get an explanation.

The mage kept to himself and ever since these monsters started to appear. Saying that it was a sign, that there was more to come. Most people just ignored him and called him crazy but Rick knew better. Haven't seen and heard the father of his now adoptive son, he knows that the mage speaks truth. Since his son showed these abilities, Rick could only hope that the mage had some idea that on what this meant and how to help his son.

Steve himself was rather exited to see the mage. He was always curious about the tower that seemed isolated from the town. When he asked people he would be ignored or simply told that a crazy person lived there. Finally, his dad explained that her wad the mage and Steve was exited to show him his powers as maybe he could help him improve and do crazy tricks.

As the duo made their way to the tower the town folk were looking at them with curiousity and a bit of distaste. No one really knew where Steve came from. All they knew was that Rick found him on a box with a blanket and a note.

They arrived at the tower that was rather impressive. It had at least 4 floors, the tallest building in town. Made purely out of stone. Very few windows and and a double wooden door with no courtyard. Very simple design really, yet intimidating probably to keep people way from here.

Before Rick could knock on the door it opened by itself. The man gave his son a worried look, clearly freaked out. Steve just rolled hid eyes and walked right in clearly not impressed. As they got in the door closed behind them leaving them in complete darkness before some torches lit a path that seemed to lead down.

"Come on dad let's go!" Said Steve with excitement.

The man followed his son's command with a lot less excitement. They walked for a bit until the ladders stoped and lead to a huge well lit room that was completely filled with books, a gigantic library.

Steve was completely at awe with the room and wanted to spend all day reading. He probably would have had it not been for a voice that brought both father and son's attention.

"Well would you look at that, Visitors!Haven't had those in a couple of years, how exciting!" Even at 12 Steve could hear the sarcasm in the man's voice which made him curious about the man's attitude.

As they approached the area where the voice came from they saw a man, probably in his late 50s with a thick gray-white beard, lots of wrinkles and what seemed like a permanent frown on his face. He had his face planted on a book like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What are you reading?" asked Steve with genuine curiousity.

The man lift his head from the book and looked at the boy with curiousity of his own. "You like to read boy?"

Steve nodded his head vigorously. "I read all the books they have in the library, more than once since I started when I was five and I didn't really understood everything I read."

The mage turn his head towards Rick before his eyes shone with understanding. " Now it makes sense, so you are the boy that was delivered during the storm 12 years ago huh?You are special I can see that much. Now what may I do for you?" He said after a loud laugh with a clear change in attitude.

"H-How do you know about my son?" Asked Rick being more than a bit surprised.

The mage looked at him oddly as if wondering if he really just asked that. "My dear Rick they don't call me a mage for nothing. I have the ability to see things. Sometimes more than I would like. There is darkness ahead of us my dear fellow, freighting creatures will come from this darkness and most likely overcome us." He said ominously.

Rick was about to reply but the old magician was not done.

"However I have also seen a light, someone capable of standing up to this threat. Someone in an innocent search of knowledge, with natural curiosity about the world. That would be you my boy, you are this light, but I suspect you already knew this."

Steve nodded. " My dad told me that the man that left me with him, my um, biological father, said I was destined to fight some some dark force or something when I am of age."

"It would seemed that you have been given many gifts."

Steve just looked at the man oddly.

The magician sighed. "Great intelligence, remarkable maturity and your ever growing curiousity. These are your greatest qualities, your greatest gifts. Not many people, let alone kids possess these qualities, but that's besides the point. I believe you didn't just come here to say hello."

"No, we came to get your opinion on something regarding Steve, show him" Said Rick encouraging his son.

"Ummm, which trick should I show him?" Said the boy timidly.

"You have more than one? Well it doesn't matter, show him your favorite." Replied Rick.

"Oh ok!" Said the boy exited.

He then closed his eyes and focused on the wood he had absorbed earlier. He felt it connect with his, growing on his right arm. Making it heavier, tougher, stronger. When he opened his eyes he was pleased to see his right arm enclosed by what looked like a wooden arm making his arm twice as thick and ending in claws.

Rick had his jaw hit the floor while the magician just laughed

"Well isn't this something! You have more gifts than I thought boy! I knew my vision was correct, you are most definitely the light. How did you learn to do that? What other elements can you manipulate? Can you demonstrate a full body transformation?" Said the old magician with a mischievous glee, like a kid in Christmas morning.

Steve was a bit taken back but answered none the less. "Sorry to disappoint, but wood is all I can use at the moment and only my arm. It is really exhausting and that's all I can handle at the moment. As to how I learned it well, I just of armor and it sort of happened, can't really explain it. That's why I came here to learn more about this. We thought maybe you knew how to improve my abilities"

"Hmm, well I guess considering your age that's understandable. You have so much potential my boy. You came to the right place" He then directed himself to the boy's father.

"If it's alright with you Rick I will like to personally train him, like a school replacement. No offense to them ñ, but this kid has more to learn than farming. If I say he is under my tutoring no one will question it but I need your approval" Said the mage seriously.

"Well, I agree with you on the education part. I think he learned more in the library alone than in his lessons at school. As long as he agrees I have no problem. What do you say son?" Rick asked his son.

Steve was practically jumping up and down. "Yes! this is going to be so cool!"

Both of the men laughed. Despite all of his gifts he was still a child. Although one could say that itself was a gift.

"When do we start?"

"We can start right now if you wish"Replied the man

"Well in that case I will leave you two alone. Remember to come back before sunset. If it gets late stay here, don't walk around at night alright?"

"I know that, you've told me a million times. I will be fine don't worry."

With that Rick smiled at his son and made his way out of the mage tower. "I'm leaving my son on your care Billy,you take care of him"

The mage scowled before smiling. " Don't you worry Ricky,.he would be just fine."

Only a chuckle was heard as the man dissappeared from the tower.

"Well then let us begin with a little lesson, how much do you know about your abilities?"

"Um not much, most people can do it but not to the same level right?"

"Well that's partially true. It is said that humans had the ability to control matter freely. Creating and destroying with nothing but a thought. Able to create any resources in infinite amounts. However this has never been proven, it is known however that humans have the ability to move matter and manipulate it to a certain extent. We can also store it within us. Even if we are all capable of doing this, it is a dormant ability that not many town people practice. In the big castles and wall cities certain individuals are trained in this art to become soldiers and become efficient with it but there is a limit. Most soldiers can hold about 9 different materials, but they cant manipulate it much, they can make walls, homes, and small fortresses pretty quickly which is good for an advancing army but it doesn't really have much of a hand to hand combat use. You however have an extremely rare gift that allowed you to manipulate matter almost freely making the possibilities endless and with time, very effective in combat."

Steve knee from that Iittle introduction speech that this guy indeed knew a lot and that he came to the right place.

"Now what we have to do is improve your control over wood as much as possible before we move to another element. This won't be easy, but if you go through with it. You will become a force to be reckoned with. You would have the ability to travel around pretty safely as you would dispose of most enemies with ease."

This made Steve excited, being able to leave the village and see the world? It was one of his dreams, sure he loved his dad and would visit him very often but he wanted to see whatever was out there. To experience with his own eyes what he has read about.

"Be warned, I am not an easy teacher. I will push you to your absolute limit. You will have to learn a lot of information about the world that you don't see if the library and read tons of books. Are you prepared?" warned The mage. He didn't want to scare him out of it but wanted to see how much will power the kid had.

Steve simply made a salute. "Yes sir!" he said with determination shining in his eyes, with a hint of mockery.

The mage gave the biggest smile he has given in years. "Well then, Let's begin!"

line break

Under the tutoring of Bill the mage, Steve's skills and knowledge increased at an incredible rate that not even the mage predicted.

Steve stood in what seemed to be a forest at the moment. "Begin!" Said a loud voice.

Immediately Steve took a defensive position as green men started pouring in from the trees. Steve simply raised his hand in front of him and closed his eyes. Small wooden projectiles starting coming out of his hand hitting a good chunck of his enemies making them fall to the ground and disappear in green smoke.

The majority of the monsters still remained and charged at the young Steve. Steve simply breath in and out, creating a wooden staff a few inches taller than himself and charged. He approached the first enemy that tried to bite him, Steve simply side steped and turned hitting the humanoid on the back of the head hard making him dissappear.

Another six tried to ambush him from all directions. the young student simply laughed as he plunged his staff into the ground making it larger and propelling himself into the air. Once he was a good 14 ft off the ground he started twisting and throwing dagger size fragments of his stick at his enemies hitting them all making them all dissappear with a poof.

"Final round!" Said the same announcer voice from before. In front of the boy appeared a giant monster compared to the rest. He still had the same sickly green skin color but was 8 feet tall and had significantly more muscle. And a generally more brutal looking face.

"Well then might as well go all out!" Said Steve as he focused on becoming one with the wood, imagining his skin changes into the sturdiness of wood. After a few moments he was enclosed by a wooden armor and had a staff at hand. The armor looked rather light, providing a good amount of protection while still maintaining mobility.

The monster charged and aimed a fist at Steve's face. The young man simply smiled and prepared to take the punch putting one hand up. The monster took this as an insult and put all of his strength in that punch with the intention to break his arm for his insolence.

As the punch connected there was a huge wave of air that sent dirt flying everywhere. The monster had a satisfied look on his face, convinced he destroyed his enemy. His look change to that of shock and anger as the dust cleared and showed a smug looking Steve with his hand over the giant's.

"Well that was quite the punch, my turn" Said the young boy as he focused all of his wood into his free hand creating a giant tree hand. Before the giant monster could react he had the giant hand plunged into his stomach with such force that he dissappeared with a poof before he got a chance to land.

"Well that was fun..." Was all he managed to say before falling to his knees gasping for air.

The sound of clapping could be heard as the forest dissappeared giving form to what locked like an arena room.

"Well done Steve, a little bit over board at their end but still a fine job none the less." Said a voice stepping into the light close to the panting Steve.

"Thanks uncle Bill, and just trying to push my limit. I guess feeling tired is something I should get used to."

The old magician smiled at his nickname. "You have made incredible progress in the last four years. You have exceeded my expectations, don't get overconfident though. These dummies I created are nothing like the real deal. For one they won't dissappear after a solid hit, unfortunately for all I know they can only be destroyed by sunlight. Also their strength will be considerably increased so don't think you will be able to take hits from giants that easily. Although I have to say I am surprised you were able to stop this giant with a single hand. How did you do it?"

Steve shrugged. "I just focused on trees, the sturdiness of them, transfered that to my legs and rooted myself so that the ground took the impact and not my body. It was rather easy actually." He finished like it was no big deal.

"Huh, modest as always I see. Well I say that is quite enough for today you ought to get back to your father before it gets late. This the last lesson of the week so you have the weekend for yourself, got any plans?"

"Not really, read a couple of books maybe practice a bit outside my house. Go to the near by lake for a swim."

The older man sighed "You know just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean you should follow my example of being a loner. Don't you have any friends to hang out with?" He said with a bit of hope his student would have some human interaction that was not for studying purposes.

"You know the answer to that just as much as I do. The kids me afecten consider me a freak for coming here instead of doing farming or construction school. Honestly I don't mind being alone, besides I have you and my dad. Plus I will start traveling soon. Maybe then I will meet people that aren't so close minded." Steve explained with all stoic expression.

The mage studied his apprentice's face, he could see that his words were genuine but there was a bit of sadness that he couldn't completely hide. Sadness from loneliness that old magician knew all too well.

"Well I hope you meet some friends soon my boy. I don't think it's fair that only me and your father get annoyed by you" He joked with a smile.

Steve tried to glare but failed miserably and started laughing making the old man's smile grow. "Bye uncle Bill, I will see you Monday." With that he left the old man to his studies.

As 16 year old Steve walked home health couldn't help but think about his master's words about friends. Steve never had friends and he told himself that he was happy that way. It was better to have no friends than a bunch of fake once. Yet no matter how much he said that, he still felt a bit off jealousy seeing guys his age just talking and laughing.

He was broken from thoughts by the sound of laughter. "Haha how pathetic, come on do something" Bang.

Steve snapped his heading at the direction the the noise came from and sprinted thinking maybe some bandits were attacking an innocent villager.

He came to a stop at the sight in front of him filled him with rage. He saw one of the iron guardians being surrounded by a group of people who were not much older than Steve. They were hitting and insulting the giant's while he did nothing but take the hits. All around people were simply looking, some had faces of regret while others actually seemed satisfied with what was happening.

Steve was trembling with anger, he tried to control his anger but then...

"You are just a big coward! What kind of guardian are you if you can't fight?" One mocked while all the others in the group started nodding and laughing. That was the last straw.

Completely forgetting about controlling himself Steve launched at the kids head first. He unconsciously activated his armor making him heavier and his tackle had that much more force. As he made contact, bodies started flying everywhere like pins, a beautiful stricke.

After his attack he stood in front of the giant defensively.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!? This giant has done nothing but keep the village safe for 16 years along with his partner and this is how you repay him?! Are you truly that blind and arrogant that you can't see that if it wasn't for this great guardian we might not have survived this do you attack him?"

Everyone that was looking now had their mouths open and closing like fish trying to understand what just happened. The people that had a face of satisfaction now looked terrified after the little display of anger.

However people recovered quickly and started yelling at Steve for attacking the young villagers. The ones that were knocked down recovered quickly and looked murderously at Steve. He remained stoic through all of, not reacting at their yells or looks he was getting.

He turned around and faced the giant with a smile. "Come on let's go the lake to clean you up."

He grabbed the giant's hand with his own and started making his way to the lake. The people were furious at his care free attitude, and wanted something done about his actions but could do nothing but glare as he left towards the lake.

As the young Steve led the giant to the lake, said giant was in deep thought. He never expected gratitude or concern from someone in the village, he had learn how selfish some of them were but it was his duty to protect these people as his creator had ordered. He expected nothing from these ignorant people and had grow to accept this treatment in silence. Yet here was this boy defending him and not caring about the opinion of the village, the giant's curiosity was set on this boy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as they arrived at the lake a bit away from the village.

"Here we are," said Steve on a cherry tone "Now let's clean you up.

Steve started washing the giant as he sat is silence.,

"My name is Steve by the way, what's your name?"

The giant remained silent not sure how to answer.

"Don't talk much do you?" Steve asked curiously.

"I have no name I was never given one" said the giant with a deep yet peaceful voice.

Steve was shocked but quickly smiled. "So you do talk! Well you need a name how about... Frank?"

"Frank..."The giant repeated as if testing the name. "I like it"

"Alright, Frank it is, so Frank I have always been curious do you and your brother have any knowledge on powers that allow you to do this"

Steve put his hand on the ground, absorbing a good chunck of it before pulling his hand up and launching the dirt into the sky.

The giant simply nodded, apparently not impressed.

He looked at his own arm asked he made his fingers become sharp like claws. He shifted back to fingers before transforming his whole arm into a blade.

Steve was schocked at the level of skill of the giant. His expression changed when he saw him smirk. "Show-off" Said Steve with a smile.

"Maybe you could teach me a few tricks. I have been training with the mage but some sparing might help me, so what do you say" said Steve as he concentrated on a tree and absorbed the wood,the tree got absorbed into me as he was careful to plant some shrubs. He then made a wooden staff"care for a duel?"

"You won't stand a chance but don't worry I will go easy on you" said the giant with a smirk.

"So now you like to talk" steve said rolling his eyes "Come on let's dance"

Steve launched in the air hoping to catch the giant off guard with a hit to the face. Unfortunately the giant completely saw the move coming and blocked with his left arm while transforming the right one to a hammer and launching an attack. Steve quickly made a wooden shield to take the blunt of the attack as he has sent flying back.

He managed to land on his feet and smiled at the giant.

"Not bad, let's keep going"

Ask they kept fighting the giant was slightly impressed by the kid's cleverness. He sped up his movements me controlling the land at his feet allowing him to jump and dodge more easily while also sending some proyectiles as offense. However he was still very young and his attacked required practice to perfect.

After a while the giant was standing almost unaffected as Steve was laying on the ground exhausted. "Man you are good" He managed to say.

The giant was about to reply before he felt something attached the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. He looked to the sky and his fears only grew as he saw it was night.

"We must go back, I believe something to be wrong at the village" Said the giant with urgency.

This got Steve to his feet as they both started running back. They both stopped as terror and fear got to them because of these sightseeing in front of them.

"What.. is going on!?" Said Steve still in shock.

The giant said a single word that sent chills down Steve's spine.

"Siege" .

**A/N: So there goes the first chapter to this story. Thoughts? The plot just came to mind and I rolled with it. This is my first minecraft fic so Idk if this is like super cliché, know that all ideas are mine as I haven't read any other fanfictions. If it's seems like I copy someone's story let me know.**

**I guess that's it, see you **

**Peace and calm**

**Al red **


End file.
